Tras el telón
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Hungría y él no siempre se habían llevado bien, eso era cierto, pero por más que lo dijera, por más que alardeara, Prusia odiaba estar solo. Y ella jamás le había dejado. Prussia/Hungría. Histórico. Época comunista. Ligero headcanon.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notas: **Regalito para _Sandrichan_, lamento que no haya lemon, no logré escribir nada bueno con ello uU.

* * *

><p><em>Siento que una parte de mí murió para siempre. No soy quien era hace años. Ni siquiera puedo verme en el espejo sin esbozar una mueca de aspereza o angustia, un verdadero mohín de disgusto conmigo mismo. Aun después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, sigo culpándome por no haber sabido parar a tiempo, por haber involucrado a tantos, por destrozar lo que tenía sin querer.<em>

_Odio esto, odio lo que tengo, lo que hago, en lo que me he convertido, en lo que me han convertido. Odio estar dividido. Lo odio a él. No, los odio a los dos, por hacernos esto, por separarnos de esta forma cruel y vengativa. Actúan como si sólo nosotros hubiésemos cometido un error, cuando nadie, ninguno de nosotros, está libre de culpa. No es justo, pero quizá me lo merezca. No porque realmente lo crea, sino por toda la gente que ha muerto y que no va a volver. Es lo único de lo que me arrepiento de verdad. De haber seguido las órdenes de un loco, precipitando mi propia caída. Debería haber sabido lo que pasaría después. Soy viejo, debería haberlo sabido, haberlo visto._

* * *

><p><strong>Varsovia, 1955<strong>

La reunión ya había acabado. Por fin. Largas horas de tedio finalizaron en cuanto Rusia se puso en pie anunciando, felizmente como no, que se aseguraría de que el Pacto fuera respetado por todas las partes.

Prusia, con la mirada vacía, había asistido representando a la República Democrática Alemana. Su hermano menor estaba en manos de los restantes aliados desde que en el cuarenta y cinco los separaran tras la disolución formal de Prusia como nación. Desde ese entonces había estado esperando su muerte, como la de cualquier estado destruido. Pero eso jamás pasó. Rusia se lo había llevado con él, con la esperanza de que de esa forma Estados Unidos no representase una amenaza para el comunismo en sus zonas de la Alemania desmilitarizada. Y lo había renombrado.

República Democrática Alemana. Así se llamaba ahora.

Quizá le debía a Rusia el no haber desaparecido pero tal y como estaban las cosas, habría preferido convertirse en solamente un bloque más en los libros de historia. Separado de todo lo que había tenido, de su hermano y sus viejos amigos, ya no le quedaba gran cosa. No se le permitía salir de su casa sin permiso, no podía cruzar hasta el lado capitalista de Berlín y por supuesto no podía desobedecer a Rusia. Sí lo hacía, Prusia sabía que encontraría una forma de dañar a su hermano…

Nunca antes se alegró tanto de salir al aire tibio de mayo. Prusia se detuvo justo al salir, mientras los demás miembros del nuevo pacto subían a los coches. El suyo aguardaba aparcado cerca pero no tenía ganas de volver a una casa vacía y fría. Rusia siempre le decía, cuando se quejaba de eso, que si quería podía irse con él. Y Prusia sentía escalofríos al ver la sonrisa de malicia que adornaba la expresión de la nación rusa al proponerle aquello. Constantemente rechazaba la oferta. No quería convertirse en más esclavo de lo que ya era.

—¿Prusia?

Junto a los escalones inferiores, envuelta en un abrigo verde y largo, estaba Hungría. Lo miraba desde abajo, con un gesto preocupado. Prusia no contestó de inmediato. Desvió la vista, bajó las escaleras y pasó junto a ella. No estaba resentido, es sólo que…

—Deja de llamarme, así, ya no me llamo así.

Se encaminó hacia su coche, uno de los pocos ya que quedaban. Hungría lo siguió, suspirando resignada. Ella era la única allí, además de Polonia que lo seguía tratando como cuando eran más jóvenes. Como cuando eran amigos. Polonia aun estaba resentido, muy resentido, por todo lo que le habían hecho a él y a su pueblo pero al ver la desdichada posición de Prusia, su desesperación interna, había terminado por perdonarlo. Hungría también lo había hecho, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se conocían desde niños y los dos habían cometido innumerables actos, fechorías y masacres a lo largo del tiempo y su historia. Todos los países tenían las manos manchadas de sangre. Prusia sólo había tenido la mala suerte de protagonizar otro episodio de esos en una época en la que estaba muy mal visto y nada aceptado.

—Gilbert, espera.

Lo alcanzó antes de que él subiera al coche, reteniéndolo ligeramente del brazo. La brisa se tornó por un instante un poco más cálida. Prusia se volvió, apoyado sobre la ventanilla, suspirando.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — quería sonar exasperado, pero sólo logró parecer cansado, muy cansado de todo.

— Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, no tienes por qué ser tan grosero conmigo, ¿sabes? — y ella quería mostrarse indignada, aunque de igual forma únicamente consiguió denotarse afligida.

Prusia se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo un poco, suspirando de forma abatida. Hungría alzó su mano libre y le rozó la mejilla, acariciando suave, maternal casi. Sus ojos verdes examinaron rápidamente el rostro de Prusia.

—Estás muy delgado… — comentó en voz baja.

— Tú tampoco estás para tirar cohetes, deja de preocuparte tanto, ¿eh? — pero no la apartó, aunque tampoco le sostuvo la mirada, no podía. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado de que se hubiese dado cuenta del estado desvalido que acusaba. Pero sabía que había sido inevitable, Hungría siempre se daba cuenta de esas cosas.

Los dedos de ella se deslizaron hasta la nuca y de allí pasaron al hombro, apretándolo con cariño. Hungría sonrió débilmente.

— Ven a mi casa algún día, tomar sola el té no es divertido. — ahora que ya no podía ver a Austria, ni a Liechtenstein, ni a nadie de la Europa occidental, sólo le quedaba él.

Prusia soltó una risita en medio de un bufido, pero sonrió de igual forma, meneando la cabeza.

— No tienes ni idea, estar solo es muy divertido.

— Mejor que estar con Rusia sí, pero ¿qué hay de mí? — Hungría le propinó un golpe en el pecho con el puño y se alejó de él. Después se encogió ligeramente de hombros, se recolocó las solapas del abrigo y giró sobre sus talones. — Cuídate Gilbert, espero verte pronto.

Prusia contempló su figura mientras se acercaba al coche aparcado algunos metros por delante. Ya no quedaba nadie, sólo ellos dos. Con casi parsimonia, se despegó de su vehículo y abrió la puerta. Luego miró de nuevo a Hungría y alzó la voz.

— ¡Algún día iré, ya verás!

Hungría, aun andando, se giró y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Más te vale!

* * *

><p><strong>Budapest, agosto de 1961<strong>

Los golpes contra su puerta hicieron que se despertara de golpe. Hungría maldijo por lo bajo, porque todavía era pronto, casi amanecía. Y tenía mucho que hacer por la mañana, no podía perder horas de sueño. Con mala gana, se colocó sobre el pijama la bata que estaba encima de la silla del comedor y atravesó el vestíbulo. Los golpes se habían estado sucediendo cada vez con más fuerza y sucesión así que al abrir la puerta, Hungría tenía un humor de muy malas pulgas.

Que se esfumó en cuanto vio a Prusia afuera, con el brazo levantado para golpear de nuevo.

—¡Gilbert! — exclamó de pura sorpresa. No se lo habría esperado allí de ninguna de las maneras. — ¿Qué…? … ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó incrédula y aun algo molesta.

Prusia bajó el brazo. Estaba respirando agitado, como si hubiera hecho el camino corriendo desde Berlín, aunque eso era muy poco probable. Y también, -eso fue lo que hizo desaparecer la irritación de Hungría por completo-, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando por horas. Hungría abrió más la puerta, para dejarlo pasar.

—… lo ha hecho, ese hijo de puta lo ha hecho. — fue lo primero que él dijo nada más atravesar el umbral. Todavía respiraba frenético, entrecortado, incapaz de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué ha hecho quién, Gilbert? — preguntó cerrando la puerta. La penumbra les envolvió entonces.

Prusia tardó un momento en responder, no porque quisiese hacerse el interesante, sino porque sencillamente no podía. Era incapaz de decirlo, de hacer un hecho la pesadilla que se estaba hincando cada vez más en su mente. Se dio la vuelta despacio, encarando a Hungría, con la mirada roja vidriosa y perdida, totalmente vacua.

—… un muro, Eli… — tragó saliva con dificultad. El entrecejo le tembló, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de estrellar el puño contra la pared. — Rusia ha levantado un muro en Berlín.

Hungría no necesitó que le dijera nada más entonces, porque desde hacía un tiempo que la gente había estado murmurando por todas partes sobre la hipotética construcción de un muro dividiendo físicamente a las dos Alemanias. Si había terminado por suceder, a Prusia le habían quitado la posibilidad de ver a su hermano hasta que esa locura acabase. Y nadie sabía cuando iba a terminar. Hungría se llevó una mano a los labios, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, agachando los ojos, triste. Rusia estaba siendo muy cruel…

— Dios mío… — murmuró, antes de acercarse a Prusia y abrazarlo con fuerza. Y nada más. No dijeron nada más.

Prusia la abrazó igualmente, con fuerza. Sin su hermano, ella era lo único que le quedaba en aquel lado de esa Europa tan fría, gris y manchada de rojo. No era un consuelo muy grande, Hungría y él no siempre se habían llevado bien, eso era cierto, pero por más que lo dijera, por más que alardeara, Prusia odiaba estar solo.

Y ella jamás le había dejado.


End file.
